


Match and Rock

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, F/F, Hurt, Loss, Love, Manderley, Things we lost in the Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: I was the match and you were the rock, maybe we started this fire...A few thoughts on Mrs. Danvers, and Rebecca, between the lines of this song.





	Match and Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither the music or the characters, but I couldn't stop from putting the two together. Let me know what you think!

Things we lost to the flames  
Things we'll never see again  
All that we've amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash

 _These were her things, Rebecca's things. Mrs. Danvers had not allowed for a single one to be thrown away. She kept them as if that could keep Rebecca breathing, as if it could save her, if only she would not be forgotten._  
  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire

 _Rebecca had been lost to the sea but Mrs Danvers kept her things as if she would return at any moment, SHE KEPT LIVING as if Rebecca were still alive, because really what woud her life be without Rebecca in it? So empty, just like Manderley, the grand house that once had been a home now nothing more than a grave, just a grave._  
  
We sat and made a list  
Of all the things that we had  
Down the backs of table tops  
Ticket stubs and your diaries

 _And then she came as if she could live here, and every day that she lived, she killed Rebecca a little more, using her things, CHANGING THINGS. A new voice on the house telephone. An empty space on the menu for the sauce. Not even that she could do. And she should take Rebecca's place? Impossible._  
  
I read them all one day  
When loneliness came and you were away  
Oh they told me nothing new,  
But I love to read the words you used

 _Mrs Danvers knew everything about Rebecca, everything. She knew nothing about this stranger. She knew how carelessly Rebecca wrote and signed her letters, making her signature and herself just as important as the content and certainly more important than the lucky receiver. Could the new girl even write? Did she keep a diary, like Rebecca did, when she did not even have a book of addresses? Even if she did, Mrs Danvers would not want to read it. It was worthless._  
  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire

 _But they were not worthless, the things the girl threw away, the things SHE BROKE. The little cupid that Rebecca loved so much, a token of love love love. And to call herself by Rebecca's name. She could never be that, a Mrs. de Winter. There would only ever be one Mrs. de Winter to Mrs. Danvers._  
  
I was the match and you were the rock  
Maybe we started this fire  
We sat apart and watched  
All we had burned on the pyre

 _She should never leave Rebecca's side, so she remained in Manderley. But the girl, the new girl had to go. Right out of the window. It doesn't take much, now, does it, just one little step, she told her, don't be afraid. It shall not hurt so terribly. You shan't even know you're falling. Why don't you? Why don't you jump?_  
  
(You said) we were born with nothing  
And we sure as hell have nothing now  
(You said) we were born with nothing  
And we sure as hell have nothing now

 _Then they found the boat and everything Mrs. Danvers had known began to fall apart, her very life unraveled before her eyes. They found a body. A body in the sea, that had been calling to her for over a year. She had not known. She had thought it was an accident. She had waited up all night, ALL NIGHT, like she always did, that Rebecca would get off the "Je Reviens" and return to the house, but she never came back to her._  
  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire

 _They called it murder, called it suicide, called it a lot of terrible things that Mrs. Danvers should never have said about Rebecca, and they asked her about things that she should have, must have known but didn't, because even then they knew, even now they remembered, that SHE was the one that Rebecca always returned to. No one else. No one ever said these things but it was there, unspoken, in silent understanding. She was the one Rebecca loved the most. She was the one who loved Rebecca most of all._  
  
Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again

 _Rebecca may have been pregnant, they thought, but even then Mrs. Danvers did not believe it. Sick, they called her next, and Mrs. Danvers could not imagine it, because Rebecca was invincible, she did not fall to any mortal illness just as she did not fall in love, because she was above all that. Above Mrs. Danvers, because she had fallen a long, long time ago..._  
  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire

 _Rebecca had known that she would die, had known before she even went to the doctor up in London. She gave him a false name. HER NAME. Was it not beautiful, that she lived her last day not as Mrs. de Winter, but a second Mrs. Danvers? Mrs. Danvers thought so. She thought a lot of things, but not for long, since her time had come. If Rebecca would not return to her, she simply must return to Rebecca. It would not hurt so terribly. And she would go. Beyond these walls, beyond all the little things that would burn like paper, turn myriads of petals to ash along with Mrs. Danvers skin, beyond all that, Rebecca would be waiting. And she would be home. She dropped the match and burned down the only home that she had ever known._  
  
Flames – they licked the walls  
Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore.


End file.
